UnWanted
by Seiyaru
Summary: ~*Yaoi Warning!*~ Believing that X is only being nice to him, Zero decides to kill himself but will X be able to prove him wrong before he kills himself? ^~
1. Default Chapter

Well its me again and I just know ya'll missed me ~~sarcasm ~~ hem anyway yes it's another yaoi fic but this time it's from Zero's POV ( Point Of View) Well I really don't have much else to say cept enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: Crossing the line of life.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. That same dream that had been haunting me ever since I could remember had stopped a week or two ago but now it was back to haunt me once again.  
  
It all began with me sleeping in a recovery capsule then I would hear a door open, which made me open my eyes. I squinted against a bright light that had come from the other room. A moment later a shadowy figure stepped infront of the light making a small portion of the light disappear behind his small form. I could see a little bit better but not enough to make out the face. I could only make out the outline of the figure standing before me. I could tell it was a man just by looking at him. He had the weirdest looking haircut I had ever seen. The top of his head was bald but sticking out from either side was hair that was shaped like a pair of bats wings. He also had a mustache from what I could see. His hands were shoved in his lab coat; that waved from the air being sucked into the other room. Under the lab coat he wore a white shirt that had been tucked into brown jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. A belt with a skull held up the jeans.  
  
"Zero."  
  
The man spoke, his voice had a German accent ( o_O;; I think so I mean listen to him in MM8) to it, which made him sound kind of funny. I blinked a couple of times and then said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man didn't answer though instead he continued on.  
  
"My masterpiece."  
  
"Wha? Who are you?"  
  
I asked again, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"After him he is my nemesis our rivalry is what gets me motivation in life."  
  
I blinked and started to ask him who he was when he said something else.  
  
"Now go destroy him that's an order!"  
  
"wha? wait!!"  
  
I yelled after him as he disappeared, standing up but was stopped by a pain that started to rise in my head. A few seconds later it was unbearable. I feel to my knees, hunched over, my hands clasped on top of my helmet, letting out several cries of pain. I then threw my whole body back and screamed in pain, seeing the man up close. He was old and was grinning. Then several images played right before my eyes as the man disappeared once more.  
  
The first was a computer monitor.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Someone screamed in terro. No it was Sigma who was screaming, his eyes were wide with fear, petrified with fear as well. I could only wonder who he was so afraid of but as soon as I saw Sigma his image faded away and another appeared, a coffin like thing. That's the only way I could describe it, then a picture of me drawn on a piece of drawing paper.  
  
Half of me showed nothing but my outer parts like my armor. The other however showed what the inside of me looked like. The next image really shocked me. A repliod lying sprawled out on the ground, half of its body missing the half that was left covered in oil and blood a long with a bloodied pool spilling out from underneath it. Most of the reploids paint had been taken off or should I saw clawed off.  
  
The last images were my feet, two metal containers with something written on each one, more reploids laying sprawled out on the ground, torn to pieces, blood splattered all over them and the floor as well, a colored picture of me like the one before instead drawn out on a computer screen, some unknown reploids hand and then the last. A reploids face covered with blood its eye smashed out, mouth opened as if trying to scream out its final words even in death.  
  
Then the dream would end and leave me in a state of confusion and frustration. I remembered little about my life before I had become a Maverick Hunter. The thing I did remember was the need to kill everyone and everything that got in my way; similar to how it felt when you had been infected by the Sigma Virus. I pushed all the thoughts of the dream to the side and yawned, stretching my arms out to either side of me then climbed out of bed and got ready for the day ahead.  
  
After I had gotten ready I headed down to the front desk to see if Chelly, our navigator at the time had anything for me to do. I had an expressionless look on my face as I walked down the hall. I began to notice that the reploids I passed stopped what they were doing and looked over at me, their eyes widening slightly. I could plainly see that they were scared of me even if I had walked past them many times before. I reached the front desk and stopped infront of it, looking down at Chelly. She had medium brown hair that fell down to her knees when sitting and had blue green eyes. She looked up as I stopped and smiled.  
  
"Hello Zero."  
  
She greeted. I nodded and said.  
  
"Do I have any orders from Dr. Cain or anyone else?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
She answered.  
  
"Dr. Cain says you have the day off and he wants you to get this paperwork done."  
  
As she said this she opened a drawer in her desk and reached inside, pulling out a small stack of papers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I said taking the papers. I then turned and started to walk back towards my quarters.  
  
"Yeah I heard that Zero used to be a Maverick before Sigma turned on us."  
  
A male repliod was saying. I flinched and stopped, listening.  
  
"Yeah I bet he is the whole cause of the Sigma Virus!"  
  
A female repliod declared. I turned around, my eyes setting on two reploids. One was a female repliod the other a male of course.  
  
"Shh there he is."  
  
The female said, gesturing towards me. I suddenly felt a small amount of rage start to build up inside me. My eyes narrowed as they turned their backs on me and started to walk off. I tucked my papers under one of my arms and followed them until I could get close enough. When I was I placed my hand on the male reploids shoulder. He flinched and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw the look on my face. I whirled him around and reeled my first back then threw a punch, my fist connecting with his jaw, which sent him flying back into the nearby wall, creating a small dent. The female reploid gasped and backed away as I turned around and started to walk off like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"X is the only "true" hunter we need around here that can beat Sigma. We don't need you! Sides X is only nice to you because you have no friends!"  
  
She yelled hatefully.  
  
"Oh so what your saying is that I could kill you because your not needed?"  
  
I said coldly, turning around, ignoring what she had said about X. This made her shut up. When she didn't say anything else I turned around and started to walk back.  
  
"What if X is only being nice to me?"  
  
I thought as I opened the door to my room. I had to admit that I liked X a lot and I wanted him more than just a friend but X probably didn't feel that way for me.  
  
"Maybe I should just kill myself."  
  
I muttered, pondering if I should or shouldn't kill myself over in my head as I did my paperwork.  
  
Thirty minuets later my paperwork was done and I still hadn't decided when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
I said a little annoyed as I stood and walked over to the door.  
  
"It's me...X."  
  
X? What was he doing here? I ignored those thoughts and opened the door seeing X. he was smiling brightly, his armor was gone replaced by a light blue t-shirt and some slightly baggy blue jeans that fell over his sneakers.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I said, stepping to the side to let him in.  
  
"Hello Zero..how has your day been so far?"  
  
X asked cheerfully.  
  
"Like a day in hell."  
  
Was my cold response. I had known X for a year now. A couple of months before I had met him I was cold hearted and kept to myself but then X had shown up and had changed me...a little. X had defeated Sigma once already. Everyone thought Sigma was dead but I didn't. I had a feeling I would see him and that bucket headed moron, Vile again.  
  
"Oh..mine has been alright because I got the day off and found out that you had gotten the day off as well."  
  
X was saying, pulling me out of my thoughts. I frowned at X thinking he'd have something better to do than come see me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
X asked me.  
  
"Nothing just thinking."  
  
I said, looking away from X when he showed a look of hurt.  
  
"O-oh I guess I'll go now.."  
  
X muttered. Before I could say anything I heard the door open then close and my decision was made. ............................................................... Well that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it and just incase you didn't know this is in-between X1 and X2 o_o;;. The next chapter will be posted in a day or too and yeah I can't do any NC-17 stuff because some fools complained about it. Heh bakas...can't even read the warning signs before you actually read the NC-17 story..and another thing! **countines to muttered and grumble** oo; ahem flames will be laughed at!!...Ok I think I'm done now... cc; 


	2. Chapter 2

Welp right here's chapter 2 uhm there really aint no yaoi in this chapter but there will be soon and well enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 2: No name  
  
**Zero's POV**  
  
I had made my decision. Without a second thought I walked over to a rack right besides me bed and grabbed my saber and then sheathed it.  
  
"I'm sorry X."  
  
I muttered, opening the door that led into an almost empty hallway. I closed the door behind me and walked casually towards the training room. I knew no one would be present in one of the training center's rooms because they were all off working or fighting Mavericks that weren't much of a problem.  
  
I sighed and entered the first room of the training center, looking over where the Reploid was "supposed" to be watching the camera screens but the Reploid wasn't present. I shrugged not really caring and walked up to the desk, looking at some of the screens. Room Six was deserted.  
  
I smirked and walked over to a door that had the numbers 5-10 written on the door. I opened the door and stepped into another hallway that had five new doors that had a number on each door. My eyes set on the door that had the number 6 on it and smirked again then entered the room.  
  
**X's POV**  
  
As soon as I had left Zero's room I went straight to the training center. I chose the 6th room and was now sitting in-between a piece of machinery and a wall, which hid my body in shadow. I sighed and pulled my legs up until my knees touched my chest, wrapping my arms around them.  
  
I didn't mean to make Zero mad. He was really the only person that I could trust. Every since I had known him I liked him...no loved him but Zero probably thought of me as a nuisance and a child.  
  
"Zero."  
  
I murmured, placing my forehead on my kneecap.  
  
"No one likes...not even my best friend...and if he found out that I like him...then he'd be freaked out."  
  
I said out loud, louder than I intended to say it. I let out a sad sigh and closed my eyes; a couple of tears sliding down my cheek only to drip off my chin.  
  
"..I should tell him.."  
  
I said slowly as the doors to the training room swung open. I looked up, my eyes setting on Zero. Was he looking for me or was he just here to work off the anger I had caused?  
  
I watched Zero as he unsheathed his saber and activated it. Zero then began to walk towards me. I panicked wondering if he knew where I was but he stopped infront of the machinery and sat down, leaning against the metal bulk. I could tell by the look on his face that he was troubled about something.  
  
I whipped the tears away from my eyes and watched in curiosity as Zero let out a depressed kind of sigh.  
  
"No one will care...heh that girl was right X's "only" being nice..and I had to be mean to him..."  
  
Zero muttered, as my eyes grew wide. I wasn't "only" being nice to him. I wanted him as my friend and as my lover but I was asking for too much.  
  
I wanted to say his name and I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't talk.  
  
"I...wish..I could have told him how much he meant to me but now it's too late."  
  
Zero was saying softly, a look of shock coming across my face. What was he saying? What did he mean "too late?" My eyes widened again at the next thing he did.  
  
................................................................  
  
Well that's chapter 2 ^^ Hope you liked it and yes I have to get 6 reviews to continue this uhm and yeah o_o; cya next time... 


End file.
